transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Aerospace
Decepticon Aerospace Divison A haven for aerial acrobats, bombers, dogfighters, explorers, flyboys n' flygirls, rocket jocks, Skyraiders, space cases, thrill-seekers, wing wavers, and all other manner of winged ne'er-do-wells. Description "Insert a cool quote here!" The crazybrave men and women of the Decepticon Aerospace Division form both the core of Decepticon fighting forces as well as their philosophy: conquer from above and what is below will follow. They has long been feared for their effectiveness. The most common among these forces are the Seekers -- aerial specialists who excel in performing seek-and-destroy missions. As most Decepticons who identify themselves as Seekers tend to adopt air superiority transformations -- the Cybertronian "tetrajet" configuration and the McDonnell Douglas/Boeing F-15 Eagle configuration of planet Earth being most popular -- many outsiders erroneously believe Seeker is synonymous with fighter-jet Decepticons. Not all Seekers transform into fighter-jets and not every Decepticon in the Aerospace Division is a Seeker. However, it never hurts to be one of the crowd... History * 10 Million BCE - Straxus, the first Decepticon, requests Vector Sigma roll out a new line of warriors utilizing the advantage of flight. The Cybertronian 'tetrajet' Seeker configuration would be perfected soon after and Decepticon Aerospace was born. * Interim of 10 Million to 4 Million BCE - Starscream is promoted to Air Commander of Decepticon Aerospace. Under Megatron's leadership, Starscream also becomes second-in-command of the Decepticons. * 4 Million BCE - Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker, Aerospace's best and brightest, are recruited by Megatron to pursue an elite cadre of Autobots as they seek resources outside of Cybertron. * 2005 CE - Following the Battle of Autobot City, the badly injured Skywarp and Thundercracker are thrown into the void of space by their superior, Starscream, as the Decepticons return to Cybertron. Their bodies are used as raw material by the Planet Eater, Unicron, to create Cyclonus, Scourge, and the Sweeps to accompany Galvatron. During this time, Starscream names himself the new leader of the Decepticons. During his crowning ceremony, Galvatron voices his objection by atomizing Starscream. * 2029 CE - After a period of dissolution, Aerospace is reinstated as a seperate divison by the resurrected Megatron. There was much boozingrejoicing. * 2030 CE - Ramjet convinced Dredclaw that merging the Sweeps into Aerospace would be a good idea. Resulted in the Newly Unified Decepticon Aerospace Assault Force. You can just call it Aerospace for short. Heh heh heh, suckers... -- Ramjet, to Dirge off-the-record. Facts * Starscream was the first Seeker to be both Air Commander of the Aerospace Division and second-in-command of the Decepticons. * Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker are largely considered to be the best and brightest of the Aerospace Division. However, sitting at the front of the short bus still means you ride the short bus. * Dirge, Ramjet, and Thrust are the most well-known Seekers in Aerospace, following the demises of the above three. Aerospace has since seen rocky times. Coincidence? Yeah, right... * Command of Aerospace Division can depend on the cunning, skill, and firepower of the Decepticon who seeks it. However, Galvatron's current mood is a much more of a deciding factor than any personal trait. * Aerospace Division once had a proper combiner robot in the form of the Stratocon Super-Warrior Vindicator. Now, their heaviest firepower is represented by the somewhat-super-starfighter Dreadwing. Oy. * Aerospace is an equal-opportunity division! All air-warriors welcomed no matter their personality defect or low IQ score! Just ask Axis, Blueshift, Darkwing, Dirge, Dreadwind, or Thrust! In fact, you might as well just ask anyone in it. * Thanks to Fusillade, Aerospace is one of the Socialist Democratic Federated Republic of Carbombya's best customers. * Independent testing shows that the Aerospace Corps are 43.1% less annoying than the Sweeps. Hierarchy * Rank 1: Pilot/Space Pilot * Rank 2: Wing Leader/Space Wing Leader * Rank 3: Ace Pilot/Space Ace * Rank 4: Air Group XOs * Rank 5: ???? - yet to be revealed! * Rank 6: AIR COMMANDER Logs * Place awesome logs here!